Toontown The end of a World
by SparkleWolf404
Summary: Lionel Roaringpaws and his best friend Ralph are having a normal day when they get the startling news that their world is going to end. Is it just a hoax or will the world soon be no more?
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning of the end

What if someone told you your world was nothing more than a video game and everything you knew was a lie? You'd think they were crazy and move on right? Sadly that's not the case for my world, on September 19th everything changed, now I'm in a new world nothing like my own. How did I get here you may ask, well here's the story...

Ralph and Lionel got off the trolley. "Ah man, that was fun, and the best part is, they are handing out twice the jelly beans. I'm not complaining, but I wonder why?" said Ralph.

Lionel looked over to the sienna dog stating, "Well maybe if you read the news every once in a while you'd be updated on things like this." Then Lionel face-palmed, "Speaking of reading the news, I forgot to read it myself!"

Ralph snickered. "Oh wow, talk about being a hypocrite."

The cat looked over to Ralph and hissed. "Oh quiet, you!" Lionel opened his Shticker Book and turned to the latest edition of Toon News for the Amused.

Ralph asked Lionel, "What does it say?"

Looking down at the book, Lionel said, "Hold on, it's loading."

Ralph groaned, "Things were so much better when we got actual newspapers in the mail."

"Hold on!" Shouted Lionel. "I think the trolley is interfering with my signal! It's not going over 43%." Lionel walked away from the trolley, "Now it's loading. Let's see..." Lionel eyed the page, seeking out the latest news. Suddenly, something caught his eye and caused him to jump back in shock! "Whoa! WHAT?! You got to be kidding me!"

Ralph ran over to Lionel. "What is it? No wait, don't tell me -the cogs are planning a Mega Invasion, aren't they?"

Lionel looked to Ralph, "Actually, yes, but that's not why I was flipping out."

Ralph tilted his head in confusion. "What's worse than having to deal with Cog Invasions every few minutes?"

Lionel tilted the book in his direction so he could read it. "What the heck! How were they able to publish that?" Said Ralph.

Lionel looked perplexed, "What do you mean Ralph?"

Ralph gently smacked the book. "They shouldn't be able to make up such stories, it's not funny to joke about the end of the world."

Lionel pointed to a certain paragraph. "It says right here that all the top toon scientists have proof and you can find the article online."

Ralph pulled out his portable hole. "I want to see this for myself!" he said as he jumped through the hole, vanishing.

Wait for me!" Lionel followed


	2. Chapter 2 Bad News

Ralph entered his house as fast as he could and quickly got his computer on the site. Soon after that Lionel came for a visit. "Hi Ralph"

Ralph looked over to Lionel. "Good timing Lionel, I just got the page open."

Lionel pulled up a chair. "Now let's see here..." Ralph scrolled though the text." Grr, this too wordy and confusing! I'm just going to watch the news to see if there is an abridged version." Ralph got up from his chair and went into the living room and turned on the TV.

Lionel got up from his chair and then sat in Ralph's and continued to look at the article.

Ralph set the Television to the news channel and sat down on the couch.

The News was midsentence when Ralph turned it on, on the screen we saw a teal rabbet newscaster and a green duck newscaster. "-As you may have heard there has been a lot controversy on whether or not the information in the newest Toon News for the Amused is fact or not"

The other reporter chimed in. "And that's we've decided to go to clear the facts from fiction, Flippy take it away"

The camera cut to a sky blue dog. "Flippy Doggenbottom here, Standing behind me are the same scientists who have claimed that the world will end. First off I'm going to talk to the famous toon inventor Gyro Gearloose!"

A white chicken walked on screen.

Ralph's jaw dropped to the floor at the sight of Gyro, and as fast as he could he paused the TV. "LIONEL GOT OVER HERE, GYRO GEARLOOSE IS ON THE NEWS!"

Lionel sprung out of his chair and ran as fast as he could to the living room. "Let me see this!" Lionel sat down on the couch next to Ralph, he then unpaused the TV.

"So tell us Gyro, how IS the world going to end?" Asked Flippy.

The chicken looked at Flippy. "There are many theories but no confirmed answer, They most common theory is that we'll simply cease to exist." Said Gyro.

"I see... so tell us, will it be quick and painless or the other way around?" Asked the mayor.

Gyro looked away. "We don't know, something like this has never happened before so we have no way to be sure."

"So what are the toons of ToonTown going to do now that the end of the world is coming soon?"

Gyro struck a dramatic pose to the camera. "Just because the world is coming to an end in almost a mouth that doesn't mean we should lose hope, The cogs won't rest until they've won and we can't let that happen. Don't let the short amount of time left stop you from living live to its fullest, after all it's going to end soon so why not make the most of it."

Ralph turned off the TV. "Well shoot, I had things I wanted to do with my life..."

Lionel Pointed at Ralph. "I TOLD you it was going to end but you didn't believe me!"

"Well there is only one thing to do now..."

Lionel looked over to his friend. "What's that?"

Ralph got up and ran towards the door and looked back at his friend. "Oh you'll see, it's going to be EPIC" Ralph exited the house.

"Hey wait up!" Lionel ran after the dog but when he got outside he didn't see him, Lionel looked around then called out "Ralph where are you?" He heard Ralph reply from out of nowhere.

"I'm up here, on the roof!" Barked Ralph

Lionel looked up on the roof and saw Ralph waving while holding an umbrella.

Ralph jumped, using the umbrella and lowered gravity he did a triple back flip and then splashed into the pond.

Lionel clapped.

Ralph poked his head out of the water.

Suddenly the toons got a notification about a cog invasion.

"Ralph get out of the water, we need to fight the cogs" Meowed Lionel.

Ralph groaned. "We don't HAVE to..."

Lionel looked annoyed at him. "No but we should anyway, the world may be ending in September but we can't let the cogs win"

Ralph got out of the water and shook his umbrella and himself dry. "Yeah thinking it over part of me still isn't convinced on that..."

"What more will it take to convince you?!" Hissed Lionel.

"Weeeeeeell, I need to hear from Jinx seeing how she has psychic powers she MUST know... I'll ask her tomorrow" Said Ralph.

"Why can't you ask her right now? Her house is over there." Lionel pointed to Jinx's house.

"Because she's probably busy, and besides I'm late for a party." Ralph pulled his portable hole and left. Lionel sighed as he headed for the playground.

_For the next few hours Lionel worked on his Toon Tasks and fought the Cogs until he finally got tired and decided to head home for the night. _


	3. Chapter 3 Lionel's nightmare

Lionel yawned , he was tired after a long day of cog fighting, He stumbled tiredly to his bed, however he forgot to look at where he was walking and tripped over his light green doodle causing him land face first on the bed. "Ooof!" Lionel sat up on the bed and looked down at his doodle. "Oops, sorry Garnet I didn't see you there."

Garnet dizzily got up. "That's ok Lionel, it's not my fault I'm so small and easy to trip over."

Lionel gave a small chuckle. "I'm still not used to you being able to talk Garnet

"Garnet smiled and wagged his tail. "Same here but at least now you can understand me! And that's a good thing"

Lionel got under the covers and yawned. "Good Night Garnet "

"Good Night" he wagged his tail.

Lionel finds himself in a dark void of nothingness. "Hello? Is anyone here, anyone at ALL?" He waited for a reply but all he got was his own echo. "Aw man this is starting to bring back bad memories of when me and Ralph got trapped in the Grey Zone because we faced the wardrobe the other way! This is really starting to freak me out here!" Soon after he said that he heard a reply.

"Good, then I'm doing my job"

For some odd reason something seemed familiar about the voice, Lionel felt like he had heard it before but where? Lionel didn't have much time to think it over as soon after he heard the voice a toon flew up to him. He looked just like Lionel. However there are key differences, for starters his mask and crown were different then his, rather than ears he had long jester-like horns, however the most noticeable was how dull his colors were compared to his own plus his muzzle was a light teal rather than the normal tanish color.

Lionel stuttered "W-w-who are you? And more importantly Why are you grey?! That's not normal! Toons are supposed to be NEON not GREY! Is it because a freak accident or where you born that way?"

The grey cat chuckled. "If you think I'm grey you should see my father, his skin is literally made out of metal."

Lionel's fear quickly became curiosity. "Whoa cool! Does he have super powers or something?"

"As a matter yeah, I guess he kind of does."

"COOL! What kind of powers does he have?"

The grey feline thought for a moment. "I can't think of all off the top of my head, here are the powers I can think of... first off he can shoot purple lasers out of all six of his disembodied hands-"

Lionel intruded. "Whoa WHAT! Six hands? That are floating? THAT FRICKING AWSOME!"

"That's not even his best power..." Explained the grey cat.

"Okay, what could top THAT?" asked Lionel.

"Well let's see, his other powers are levitation and teleportation-"

"Those a pretty cool but not NEARLY as cool the laser hands.."

"How about this, he made this dimension we are currently in... or at least this huge chunk we are in" said the grey cat.

Lionel's jaw dropped. "Whoa for real?! I didn't even know my bed could send me other worlds!"

"I'm not kidding, also it isn't the bed that sent you here..."

Lionel tilted his head. "Then how did I get here? "

"Wizeman sent you here, I am you from this world and I'm here to warn you about the fate of ToonTown" Explained the grey cat.

Lionel got on the ground and stroke an over dramatic pose "NOOOOOOOOOO! MY WOST FEAR JUST BECAME A REALTIY!"

"Technically your worst fear is having your FUTURE self tell you about the apocalypse..." Said Dream Lionel

"I know but you're really close to that description. Let me guess, this Wizeman guy couldn't get him because I die on the 19th..." Asked Normal Lionel.

"As a matter of fact... no. You're going to be stuck in a vault for only Disney knows how long..."

Lionel got up. "What's the vault?"

Dream Lionel covered his mouth. "SHOOT! I wasn't supposed to tell you about that! Ah man, Wizeman is going to have my head for this mess-up!"

"Please tell me more!" Said Lionel.

"I can't! If I do I'm a dead man! " Dream Lionel whistled and 3 ghost-like creatures fly in.

Lione stepped back. "Whoa man what are those things?!"

"Sorry man, but this will save everyone you love and care about in the end"

The 3 ghosts grab Lionel.

Lionel shouted "LET ME GO YOU GHOST THINGS, I NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THE VAULT!"


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting with Jinx

Lionel opened his eyes and saw he was back in his bed. "Aw man..."

Ralph barged in Lionel's room. "Lionel are you okay, why were you shouting?"

Lionel got out of bed and looked to Ralph. "Oh thank goodness Ralph your here, I was having the worst possible nightmare..."

"Maybe Jinx can tell you what it means, come on." Ralph motioned to the door.

"Okay but can I change out of my PJs first?" Asked Lionel.

Ralph chuckled softly. "Oh right, I forgot you just got up."

Lionel walked over to his wardrobe. Ralph looked away as he changed outfits. "There, done. Let's go!"

They headed out of the house and over to Jinx's place.

Ralph knocked on the door, a black cat with a witch hat, golden colored Flunky Glasses and a purple outfit answered the door. "Oh hi guys, I assume you're here to ask me if the world ending is a hoax or not"

"Yes, can you tell us?" Asked Ralph.

Jinx nodded. "Yes, come in."

They enter the house.

"Take a seat "Jinx pointed to the chairs.

Lionel and Ralph sit down.

"So can you tell us what's going to happen on the 19th of September?" Asked Lionel.

Jinx let out a heavy sigh. "No matter how hard I try I can't get a clear reading past 11:59 PM, it's just a grey void"

Lionel gasped. "That must be the Vault I heard about in my dream last night!"

Jinx and Ralph both looked at Lionel confused.

"The Vault? What's that?" asked Ralph.

"It seems important. Can you explain what you know?" Asked Jinx.

Lionel thought for a bit, trying to remember that part of the dream. "From what I was told in my dream after 11:59 all toons will be thrown into some sort of vault by Disney."

"Hold on, did you say Disney? The same Disney that owns a chain of alternate dimensions?" asked Jinx.

"I think so..." Said Ralph.

Ralph looked over to Jinx "Whoa whoa WHOA, Isn't that whole Disney thing just a conspiracy started by cogs to make Mickey look bad?"

"Nope it's real." Said Jinx

"Huh, I wonder why they would put everyone in a vault for no reason? " Said Lionel.

Jinx thought for a bit. "The only reason I can think of is to get rid of the Hackers."

"But what about everyone else?" Asked Ralph.

Jinx sighed. "I didn't say it was a good reason..."

"Come on guys, let's not waist today thinking about crazy ideas, we only have a few weeks left of our lives so let's make the most of them." Said Lionel.

"He's right, let's go!" Said Jinx

The 3 leave and head for the playground.


	5. Chapter 5 Busted

_Meanwhile in the dream world Dream Lionel is pacing circles in his tree house._

"Oh man oh man oh man oh MAAAAAAAAN! I can't believe I'm going to die just because I can't lie to myself!" He continued to pace until suddenly there was a knock on his door. "Oh no, he's here..." Lionel flew up to the door and it was his brother Reala. "Let me guess, Wizeman wants to speak with me for that mess up..."

"Glad to see a 2nd level like you understand you made a mistake, maybe Master Wizeman will go easy on you for that. Nah I'm just kidding, there isn't a chance Nightmare he'll let you live for that big a slip up. Come on!" Reala grabbed Lionel's paw and they flew off.

_The green lion and red jester flew for what seemed like an eternity, when finally they arrive in Wizeman's Lair._

"I brought Lionel here master." he let go of Nightmare Lionel.

"Excellent, you're dismissed Reala"

Reala saluted and then flew off into darkness of Nightmare.

"Now Lionel..." Wizeman got up from his throne and faced him. "...do you know where you messed up?"

Lionel sighed. "Yeah, it's because I told them about the vault isn't it..."

"Yes but only because the way you worded it, it would have been fine if you just told him about the vault without mentioning Disney, but because you mentioned Disney him and his friends just figured out this whole mess and are no longer scared of the end of their world..."

Lionel lowered his ears. "Oops..."

"Another thing, YOU FORGOT SO STEAL HIS IDEYA! And because the only thing he could ever be scared about in the final month of his life is the end is the end of said life, however you gave him a sense of hope that he wouldn't die and because his only fear left is gone it'll be imposable to try to steal his Ideya again!" Shouted Wizeman.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry master... B-but this was sort my f-first time m-meeting an alternate version of m-m-myself and you k-k-know how I act, I can't k-keep a secret from m-myself."

Wizeman thought about it for a moment. "hmmm you do have a point there... I should have really planned that out more. Tell you what, I WON'T kill you."

Lionel jumped for joy. "Yay I'm Going to live!~"

"-Of course that doesn't mean you are going to get off unpunished, who do you think I am, Illumina? As punishment you're under lair arrest until after the end of Toontown" Said Wizeman.

"But then how am I going to say goodbye to other me?!" asked Lionel.

"You don't, that's why it's punishment..." Said Wizeman.

"Then again, he's not going to DIE, just get sealed away." thought Lionel.

"You see? I'm going easy on you, granted you might not see him again for 1000 years or something along those lines but you'll still see him. And who knows, maybe when that happens I _may_ let you catch up." Said Wizeman.

Lionel's eyes lit up with joy. "Om gosh THANKYOU THANKYOU THAKYOU~"

"-Just because I gave you mercy this time doesn't mean I've got your back for all your screw-ups. In fact next time you mess up like that you're **DEAD!**" Wizeman stomped his foot angry, if there was a floor below them he clearly would have left a huge crack in it.

"Okay okay! I get it..."

Wizeman's six eyes glared angrily at Lionel. "I've had enough of you..." Wizeman picked up Lionel with one of his hands and picks him up with it. He then throws him all the way back to his lair.


	6. Chapter 6 The Deal

Lionel crashed through the roof of his house and crashed onto the floor. Lionel weakly got up, "Oww! Wizeman throws hard... I know he is God of Nightmares but **STILL! **That hurt!" Lionel limped to his bed and laid down. "How am I going to save alternate me from the vault?" Lionel though for hours until finally he got a plan. "I know! I ask the goddess Illumina to save him BEFORE he gets put in the vault!" Lionel got up and headed for a window. "I'll use my epic parkour skills to make it to the Temple of Light without getting spotted." Lionel then transformed into his alternate form. He looked humanoid like Reala, the only differences being his horns being in the opposite position. Lionel jumped out the window and climbed up a vine.

_Using his stealth and parkour skills he managed to sneak into the temple without being spotted._

"Yes I finally made it here without being spotted once!" Said Lionel.

Illumina turned around and saw the green and blue jester. She pulled out her bow and pointed it at Lionel. "State your business here Nightmaren..."

Lionel put his hands up. "Whoa whoa whoa! I'm not here to cause trouble, I just want to have a word with you. And before you ask, Wizeman didn't send me here"

"You honestly want me to believe that you snuck off against orders?" Asked Illumina, unfazed by his words.

"Yeah, Don't believe me? Call him and he'll tell the facts- Wait on second thought, don't call him! I'm supposed to be under lair arrest and if he finds out I snuck out he'll kill me and then I won't be able to ask you what I wanted to ask you!"

"What could possibly be so important that you're putting your life on the line?" She asked.

"Okay so you know about ToonTown Online right?" Asked Lionel.

Illumina sighed. "How could I not? It's a shame what's going to happen to all of them, poor things are scared for their lives, little do they know they'll all be safe in the end... Why do you ask?"

"Well you see Wizeman ordered me to mess with this toon who coincidencedently looks and acts just like me, we became friends fast but Wizeman said I couldn't say goodbye once and for all. Plus I sort of foreshadowed that I'd save him and his friends... So basically what I'm trying to ask is... Can you save Lionel, or at least let me say goodbye to him? "

Illumina put her bow away. She looked to him unsure. "I don't know..."

Lionel turned back into his lion form and got on his knees. "Pleeaasse?" He had a sad expression.

Illumina rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll make the arrangements for you to see him tonight. Tell him he can only bring 5 other toons and six Doodles okay?"asked Illumina.

Lionel nodded.


	7. Chapter 7 The Plan

_Finally nightfall hit and Toon Lionel was asleep._

Lionel got up and saw his nightmare self and gasped. "Other me!" he ran up and hugged him. "I thought I was never going to see you again other me!"

"-and you won't until the 19th..." Said Nightmare Lionel

Lionel let go. "By the 19th you mean I'll see you in my dreams at midnight right?"

"No, I mean I'll see you five minutes before your world ends, I'm coming to pick you up!"

Lionel's jaw dropped. "For real?!"

"You bet, I made a deal with the goddess of all dreams and she said I can bring you and 5 of your friends."

"That's AWSOME!" Suddenly Lionel's excitement vanished. "Wait, you aren't coming are you?"

"I just said I was... Would I lie to myself?"

"No but this is a dream isn't it?"

"Yeah? So? Oh wait, you're about to go into this big rant about how dreams aren't real and are only made based off one's subconscious mind aren't you?" Asked Dream Lionel

"Yep"

Dream Lionel groaned loudly. "You don't know how many times I've heard that! Both Wizeman and Illumina are sick and tired of people jumping to the conclusion that this is just part of some person's subconscious, it's far more complicated than that! Plus I've been around for 1000s of years, meaning you would have to be the same age as me for based off of YOUR mind."

"Oh wow, I had no idea, can you forgive me?"

"Yeah, I can forgive you" Dream Lionel hugged his counterpart. "I'm going to meet you at your estate five minutes before the world ends, I need you to gather you friends up before then ok?"

"I think I can handle that" said normal Lionel.

The 3 ghosts from last night appear. Lionel looked to the ghosts.

"Hey! Call your ghosts off!" Shouted Lionel.

"Those are the awakers, I don't have control over them..." said Dream Lionel.

The awakers grab Lionel and he wakes up.

_Lionel get's out of bed and got dressed. he headed to the phone, he then called his friends Ralph, Jinx and Raven Smartygoose and told them to meet by his house._

Lionel stepped outside and was greeted by his friends.

"So why did you call us here Lionel?" Asked Ralph.

"Guys you aren't going to believe this when I tell you guys this but I just found away to escape Toontown before it ends on the 19th!" Mewed Lionel

Ralph barked " Dang it Lionel we don't have the time or money to make a rocket ship!"

"It's not a rocket ship, something cooler then that" Meowed Lionel.

"What's that?" Asked Jinx.

"Ok so last night I had that dream about the other me again, only this time he told me that he made a deal with the Goddess of Dreams and she made it so he can bring a total of six people. We just need to meet back at our estate 5 minutes before the world ends" Explained Lionel.

Raven thought for a bit. "Doesn't that seem too good to be true? And besides it was a dream, that dream was just your subconscious' way to give you a sense of hope."

"You know funny you should say that Jinx, I actually told him that in the dream" Said Lionel.

"Really?" asked Raven.

"Yep and oh boy he was NOT happy to hear that, he started ranting on how everyone in his world HATE it when people say dreams are just part of everyone's subconscious." Said Lionel.

"He got upset because your subconscious doesn't want to relies the truth..." Barked Raven.

Jinx looked to the blue dog. "Wait, if that's the case the how did his dreams tell him that Disney is responsible for the end of the world?"

"There isn't any proof on the matter, he just THINKS they are behind it." Said Raven.

Jinx cut in "Now wait just a second, I've read in countless nonfiction stories about dreams telling prophecies and other information"

Raven groaned. "You and your stories Jinx, I personally don't buy the whole magic thing."

Ralph sighed "Can you two break it you too? We should at least SEE if he'll come."

Raven rolled her eyes "Fine, but when Lionel's knight in shining armor doesn't come don't say I never told you so..."

"Come on, let's get moving. We only have so many days left, let's use each minute wisely" Said Lionel.


	8. Chapter 8 Mirror Mirror

_Days passed like normal, thanks to Goofy messing with the Silly Meter the toons were able to have one final Halloween and Christmas. Yep everyone went about their lives as if the world wasn't going to end on the 19th. everything was normal, or at least up to Friday the 13th..._

_Lionel got out of bed, when he walked over to his mirror he noticed something was amiss. In case you the reader is unaware, every Friday the 13th every toon in ToonTown is turned into a black cat. Lionel knows today's date, but rather than his reflection being a black cat it's some reason his dream double._

"Huh? Am I dreaming?" Lionel tried to grab his horns but his hands went right through where there showed they were on the mirror. "Aw... it's just an illusion, I was kind of hoping it was real." Lionel sighed. "Oh well..."

Suddenly Ralph barges in and grabs onto Lionel "DUDE YOU GOTA HELP ME! I'M A CAT!"

Lionel tries to push Ralph off of him. "Dude chill out, not much I can do to help you"

Ralph noticed Lionel's reflection and let go of him. "Um Lionel?"

"Yes Ralph?"

"What's the deal with your reflection? It looks you only 10 times scarier." Ralph pointed to the mirror.

Lionel looked to the mirror then back to Ralph. "You can see it too? I thought only I could see that. I wonder why my reflection looks just like my dream double..."

Ralph jumped back in shock. "THAT'S what he looked like?! Ah man that's scary! Just imagine what I'd look like!"

"Well he DID say the first dream where he showed up for the first time WAS a nightmare..." Said Lionel.

"That makes sense, seeing how he looks so fricking terrifying... We need to talk to Jinx, I think the mirror is trying to tell you something. "Said Ralph

"Yeah, you're probably right, I'll call her and tell her to come over." Lionel went to the phone and called jinx.

Jinx teleported to Lionel. "Hi Lionel!"

Lionel waved to Jinx. "Hi Jinx"

"So where is the mirror?"

"Follow me" he leads her to the mirror.

Jinx looked surprised. "Oh my!"

"Yeah yeah I know it's shocking, can you try to explain to me why this might be happening?" asked Lionel.

Jinx thought for a bit. "Hmm, I can only think of two logical explanations. Number one being that the mirror is trying to say that the Lionel of your dreams is just part of your mind. Number 2 is sort of a stretch but what if you and your dream self end up becoming one of the same?"

"Number 2 sounds awesome! I hope that happens!" Said Lionel.

"Glad we got this cleared up, now can we move on with the day?" Asked Ralph.

"yes" Said Jinx.


	9. Chapter 9 A New Friend

_Time passed, not much happened the next 5 days, Ralph partied and the others fought the cogs. Time seemed to have slipped away from them as the final day has arrived faster than a cream pie. The toons were at the estate planning out the plan for the day._

"Ok so we are following the same plan as yesterday?" Asked Ralph

"Yes, only we have to meet back here at 11:54 PM so we can meet Lionel's alternate." Said Jinx

Raven groaned "Or make an utter embarrassment out of ourselves..."

Jinx glared at Raven. "Oh yeah science master, please explain the whole deal with why Lionel's reflection is the same as his nightmare counterpart?"

"I-I don't know, reflections have to do with light rays, no matter how hard I try I can't find a scientifically accurate explanation. And I REFUSE to think it's magic, that stuff is fake without a shadow of a doubt. It was most likely something to do with the silly meter." Barked Jinx.

"Settle down ladies, let's just go." All the toons head to the playground

_Ralph headed to off to the Party Gate while Lionel, Jinx and Raven Smartygoose met at the gazebo._

"So where should we go? Loopy Lane, Punchline Place or Silly Street?" there was a long silence, finally Lionel spoke "I say we head to Loopy lane" "Sure, why not"

Lionel, Jinx and Raven SmartyGoose enter Loopy Lane. "I'm going to run ahead okay guys?" "That's fine Raven, just stay away from those higher level cogs ok?" "Yeah yeah, I know" Raven ran off.

Somewhere near the HQ she spotted an out of place Legal Eagle. "Huh? Is that a Legal Eagle? I thought those cogs were only seen in Cog Buildings..."

The cog was just standing there not doing anything.

The blue dog carefully approached the robot to investigate.

The Legal Eagle faced Raven.

"Oops, I think I got too close..." woofed raven.

"I am going to give you legaaa- aw forget it... Let's just get this over with." said the cog as they entered battle.

Raven pulled out a cupcake and threw it at the cog.

The Legal Eagle didn't attack back.

Raven was confused at first but just ignored it and pulled out her squirt flower, she pressed the button making it spray the cog.

Once again the cog didn't attack.

Raven went to grab another gag, however she was out. "Rats! I forgot to restock my gags!"

The cog still refused to attack.

Raven called for her friends.

Lionel and Jinx teleported to Raven.

Lionel's jaw dropped. "Is that a flipping Legal Eagle?!"

"No, it's a Bloodsucker." said Raven sarcastically.

Lionel groaned. "Okay okay, no need for sarcasm"

Lionel and Jinx entered the battle.

Jinx looked at Raven's Laff Meter confused, "How come your Laff Meter is still full, shouldn't you have gotten hurt in the time it took to SOS for both me **and **Lionel?"

Raven shrugged "He hasn't attacked me yet."

"Who cares how she's safe, she just is and that's all that matters." said Lionel.

Lionel and Jinx then looked at each other and nodded and then they both pulled out Seltzer Bottles and sprayed the cog.

The mechanical eagle dusted himself off. "Well?"

"Well what?" asked Lionel.

"Aren't you going to finish me off? It might take a bit but I'll wait."

Lionel jumped back in shock, "Wait, you're TRYING to get yourself killed?!"

"Now let's see, I haven't attacked once even though I could have clearly taken all of you out easily. If that's not a sigh then I don't know what is."

"Let me rephrase the question, why do you want us to kill you?" asked Lionel.

The bird let out a mechanical sigh. "Because, I'd rather die in combat then be stuck in a grey limbo forever. If there is an afterlife for cogs it's got to better then being stuck in a digital vault forever, and even if there isn't one I'll be saving myself the suffering."

The toons looked at themselves confused, then they looked back at the cog.

"How do _you_ know about the vault?" asked Lionel.

The cog looked at the toons with a look that was mixed with concern and confusion. "I thought only us cogs were allowed to know about that, where did you toons hear such information?"

"Oh about that, you're not going to believe me when I tell you this buuuuuut... long story short one night I had a dream where a demonic version of myself told me that on the 19th I'm going to be stuck in a vault for only Disney knows how long." said Lionel.

There was a small silence, Finally the cog replied "Hmm, As unlikely a story that may sound I can easily tell you aren't lying"

Lionel looked at his friends then back to the cog, then he spoke.

"That wasn't all he said. The next night he said that he was able to bring me and 5 other of my friends, I have an open slot. Would you care to come with us?"

Jinx shouted at Lionel, "Lionel are you CRAZY!? He's a cog! Cogs have been trying to suck the fun out of ToonTown for years! And you think it's a good idea to bring one of them to the new world?!"

Lionel glared at Jinx, "The Cogs only do what the CEO, VP, CFO ,CJ and Chairman tells them to do, none of them coming with us... Also need I remind you that he snuck off agents orders just so he wouldn't have to deal with the vault?"

Raven then chimed in. "-and if by any case he's faking being on our side I can always reprogram him, that and we still have our gags"

"Yeah , he's no more a threat to us then we are to him." Stated Lionel.

Jinx tried to make a comeback but failed, she then admits defeat, "Well, umm... Darn I can't argue with that logic."

The Cog looked shocked. "I'm surprised you two are actually supporting me even though I'm a cog, there aren't many toons like you. I'll gladly take you up on that offer Royal Blue Ca-"

"-My name's Lionel..."

"Sorry, _Lionel_. Anyway as I was saying, I'll gladly except your offer_. _I must say I was a little skeptical at first, but seeing how your dream counterpart **was** able to tell you information that is supposed to be highly classified. That's clearly enough evidence for me to believe you."

_Everyone was withdrawn from battle due to the lack of anyone attacking.  
_

Lionel looked at his watch, "I think we should get to the estate early just so we won't worry about being late."

"Okay, let's go" Jinx pulled out her Portable Hole and left.

Lionel sighed then whispered Jinx. "HEY! Get back here and walk like the rest of us!"

The black cat replied, "Why do we have to walk?!"

"Because the cog can't follow because he doesn't have a portable hole like we do!" hissed Lionel.

"Oh well, I'm not back tracking" whipped Jinx.

Lionel mewed angrily to her. "Darn..." Lionel looked to everyone and then spoke out loud, "Well looks like Jinx isn't coming back..."

Raven rolled her eyes and muttered to herself, "Of course it's **Jinx **who ditches us..."

"Okay so we can't use our Portable Holes, are we going to have to walk?" asked Lionel.

Raven looked to Lionel. "No, I've got a better idea!" She puts on her jetpack, "We fly there."

Lionel looked surprised. "Wow, why didn't I think of that? "

The Legal Eagle looked to Raven. "Which one of us is going to have carry him, you or me?"

"How about neither of you..." groaned Lionel.

Raven scoffed, "Oh what, are you going to do, sprout wings out of your back?"

Lionel jumped up in the air and began to fly and then crosses his arms.

Both Raven and the cog were surprised.

"Why didn't you mention your friend was a hacker?" asked the cog.

"He's not, HOW ARE YOU FLYING LIONEL?!" asked raven in shock.

Lionel shrugged.

The cog walked up to Lionel and pointed it's finger at him, "You can't just break the rules like that!"

"Why not? Besides I'll only have these powers for plot convenience. After this scene and the next I won't have them anymore."

The cog glared angrily at the him, "It's not good story writing. Plus you got super powers just for plot convenience, IS that **really **the best solution the writer of this could think of? I think not!"

"No, but what else could they do?" asked the cat.

"Ghee I don't know maybe have you **USE YOUR PORTALE HOLE?! **It's **right there** and would make a lot more since then you _magically gaining the power of flight _just so we can advance the plot_._"

"Yeeeah, about that. If I did that I'd be leaving Raven without protection, she doesn't have any gags to defend herself remember?" said Lionel.

"I know but still, I don't think that's a proper way to fix this mess!" groaned the lawbot.

Raven looked over to Lionel and the cog confused, "Umm what are you two talking about?"

Lionel looked to her. "We just broke the Forth Wall, a lot."

Raven looked around and then back to Lionel. "We are outside, There aren't any walls out here!"

The metal bird looked over to the dog, "It's better you not know, it might be too much for you to handle." The cog stepped away from Lionel and a propeller appears on his back, "Anyways, let's stop it with the chit-chat and get moving."

Raven and Lionel nodded in agreement.

Raven looked to the cog, "Wait! Before we leave, can I ask you something?"

The cog looked to the toon. "Of course, just make it quick."

"Okay so I've wondered this for this for the _longest _time, How is that propeller able to lift you larger cogs?"

The cog thought for a moment before replying, "That's a good question, one that I'm not sure if I can answer."

"That's ok, I'm sure when I look at your coding I might be able to figure it out." Raven got her jetpack ready to take fight. "Let's get moving."

The cog nodded and then the three of them took to the sky.


	10. Chapter 10 7 lives left

_After much flying the finally arrive at the Estate._

Raven looked to the ground, "There it is down there." she pointed down to the ground below.

Lionel looked down to the ground, "Oh shoo-" before he could finish he fell to the ground.

Raven looked down at Lionel, "Oh my goodness!" she quickly landed as fast as she could to aid him.

"And I thought cats always landed on their feet..." Said the Lawbot as he descended to the ground.

Raven looked at Lionel's unmoving body. "Is he going to be ok? Is he still breathing?"

The Lawbot bent over and checked Lionel's pulse, " I'm afraid not, I can't seem to pick up any heart beat," he put his hand on his upper back. "He doesn't seem to be breathing either."

"Oh, poor Lionel." Whimpered Raven.

Jinx walked up the group. "There you are! What took you all so long?" She then noticed Lionel's body and gasped in horror, then soon glared at the cog. "You killed Lionel didn't you!?" She grabbed her wand and pointed it at him.

The cog got up and looked at Jinx. "WHAT?! This is a false conviction! I'm innocent, honest!"

Jinx growled at the cog, unconvinced.

"Okay, I can tell your not convinced. Now I can tell I'm not really in a good position here, lucky for me I have a witness to testify in my defense."

Raven stepped forward, "He wasn't the one carrying Lionel, my grip slipped, I tried to save him but..." She covered her face and pretended to sob. "**But I wasn't quick enough!**"

Jinx put her wand away and walked up to Raven to confect her. "There there, it's ok. I'm sure he still has plenty of lives left, he'll come back to life any minute now."

Not long after Jinx said that Lionel groaned and then got up. "Owww, I must of hit the ground really hard. How long was I out?" meowed Lionel.

"You were dead for at LEAST 2 minutes, after that Jinx blamed me for your death." answered the cog.

Lionel looked at Jinx. "Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinx. It was an accident, you should know that. Like she'd REALLY kill me on purpose."

The cog snickered quietly to himself.

Lionel's ear twitched and he looked at the cog. "Hey! What's so funny?!"

The Lawbot just tilted his head as if he didn't know what he was talking about.

"You know what I'm talking about, don't deny it! I **know **you snickered and I want to know what was so funny about what I said." Hissed Lionel.

Raven tapped Lionel's shoulder to get his attention. "Um Lionel, I think you might be hearing things. Everyone should know that cogs can't laugh, that's why they explode."

The cog snickered again, this time louder.

Then explain that!" Lionel pointed at the cog.

Raven looked at the cog confused.

"Listen, I know what you're thinking but trust me it's not me snickering at you. It's a defect in my voice chip." Said the cog.

"Oh, my bad. It was hard to tell because you were covering your speaker." apologized Lionel.

Jinx looked over at Lionel. "Hey Lionel, what time did you say that your counterpart was coming again?"

Lionel thought for a moment. "He didn't give me a time, he just told me he'd be here 5 minutes before the world ends."

"That's what I thought, it seems either he's running late or just isn't coming." said Jinx.

"Well at least it's Lionel rather than Ralph, that dog's never on time!" joked Raven.

Lionel looked around, "Speaking of Ralph, I'd better tell him to get here asap!" he whispered Ralph and told him to meet him at the Estate.

"You do realize that the other Lionel's **not** late right? We're early." said the cog.

The Toons looked at the cog confused.

"What the heck are you talking about?! The world's going to end in a few minutes!" shouted Lionel.

"No we have plenty of time, it's going to end in 71 minutes. Disney changed the time, it seems nobody updated the time, Nobody but us cogs of course." Said the Lawbot.

"Oh well then, looks like that gives me plenty of time to reprogram you." Said Raven.

"Well we best get on that, my hardware isn't the easiest thing to figure out." replied the cog.


	11. Chapter 11 Repairs

The two of them head over to Raven's house.

"You know I'm surprised you haven't tried to attack me yet, me being defenseless and all." Said Raven as she opened the door and walked in.

"The reason I haven't attacked is because you aren't a threat, even if you where one I wouldn't care." answered the cog.

Raven poked her head out the door and looked at the Lawbot, "What do you mean you wouldn't care if I was a threat?"

"I'm saying that if CJ ordered me to attack you I'd just ignore it, but not just because the world's ending today. I wouldn't obey him or the chairman's orders anyway, I just don't feel right working for them anymore..." stated the cog.

"With that attitude do I even NEED to reprogram you? You're already agented your fellow cogs so what would I even change?" Asked Raven.

"There might be some code that could be activated and turn me back to the dark side, I don't want to end up hurting anyone." said the cog.

"You know I'm starting to think that you defeated me back on Loopy Lane so bad that I passed out and all of this is just a dream. Just because the likeliness of this scenario _actually _happening for real is **really **low." said Raven.

"I can understand why you'd think this is just an illusion, however this is far from one. Now I'm not able to confirm if this true or not but from what I've read it's impossible for someone to acknowledge they are in a dream. I know it's a lot to take in but you're just going to have to accept that this is reality." said the cog.

"Okay then." Raven headed back inside.

The cog crouched and entered the house, closing the door behind him.

"It seems we both have forgotten to introduce ourselves, this is probably a good time to do so." announced the lawbot.

Raven turned and faced the cog, "Oh right! My bad, that completely slipped my mind." she took a bow. "I am Raven SmartyGoose."

"You may call me Unit 024601,the first zero is silent in case you were wondering." he said.

"Nice to meet you 024601~ I hope you don't mind if my friends don't say your name right, mostly Ralph." said Raven.

"I don't mind, you could have them refer to me by a nickname. That would defiantly be a solution to the problem, but what exactly would you have them refer to me as? " Said Unit 024601.

"I'll think of something," Raven walked over to her bookcase and then opened up a passage to the basement. "come on, let's go!"

024601 follows Raven into the basement.

"Okay 024601, I need you to get on my workbench over there." the blue dog pointed over to the metal workbench.

The lawbot did as he was told.

Raven walked up to the bench and sat in a chair that's right by it. "Okay, so I unscrew your shirt to get to your main components right?"

"Yes, that's correct." said 024601.

"That's what I thought, I just wanted to check though. Let me just get my tool box." Raven called for her Doodle. "LR! fetch me my tool box!"

An orange doodle walks up to raven holding a red tool box in his mouth, he drops it in front of her and then looks up at the dog. "Here you go Raven~"

Raven pet the doodle and then picked up the box.

"Why do you need this anyway? The world's going to end in a few minutes isn't it?" asked the doodle.

"I've recently found out that time was incorrect, so seeing how I still had time I've decided to spend this time doing what I like doing the thing I like to do most, Science." said raven.

"So what are you working on?" the orange doodle tried to jump up and look on top of the workbench but is stopped by raven. "Hey! what's the big idea?!"

Raven looked down at her pet. "Sorry Lab Rat, but I'd rather have you not knowing what I'm doing."

"What the hay! You always let me know what you're working on!" barked Lab Rat.

"I'm sorry, but it'd be better if you waited. Trust me on this." said Raven.

"Fiiiiiiine." LR groaned and stormed off.

Raven looked back at 024601. "Well now that he's gone I think now's a safe time to get started don't you think?"

The cog nodded in agreement.

"Let me just grab my screwdriver." Raven opened her toolbox and grabbed it.

"I believe you have the wrong-"

Raven swapped the tip of the screwdriver to the correct one.

"Never mind." said 024601.

"I know what I'm doing 024601, now hold still." The blue dog began to unscrew the bolts and after a bit of work she managed to get his shirt off. "There we go, that should do it. Now I'm..." she noticed 024601's skeletal structure. "Now I'm going to... um..."

"What's the matter, didn't you say you knew what you were doing?" asked the Lawbot.

"Well normally I'm really good with machines but you're more complex than I thought." admitted Raven.

"It's not **that **complex, it's fairly simple." said 024601.

"That's **WHY** it's complex! Seeing how you're able to express complex emotions and actions I'd expect a complicated set up to match but **no**. All I'm seeing is a few cords, some lights, a switch and a clock thing. That's it! No wires, no circuit board and no gears, which is funny because you're called a Cog yet you don't have any." stated Raven.

"Ah, I see what you're getting at, But you have remember that there is no way I could function if I didn't have the parts you listed. They're there, just hidden." said the cog.

"Okay, how do I hook you up then?" asked raven.

"Well what you need to do is..."

Sorry to interrupt the story but there isn't much going on at this part, let's see what Jinx and I are up to.

Lionel looked at his watch annoyed. "Ugh, when is Ralph going to come? We are running low on time!"

After a few minutes Ralph _finally_ shows up. "Hi Lionel!"

"You're late!" hissed Jinx.

"I know I know, I was playing the canon game when you whispered me, and you know how I am about the canon game." said Ralph

"So what's your new high score?" asked Lionel.

"40 clouds" said Ralph.

Lionel whistled "Daaaaang"

"Shocking I know." said the dog with pride.

"Oh hey Ralph, there's something I need to tell you." said Lionel.

"What is it?" asked Ralph.

"Okay so while me Jinx and Raven where fighting the cogs we met someone and he's cool and now we are friends." said Lionel.

"You're taking some guy you JUST met into the dream world?" Barked Ralph.

Lionel grabbed Ralph by the shirt and pulled him close. "He was going to KILL himself just because he didn't want to suffer in a green limbo forever, I HAD to do SOMETHING!" Mewed Lionel.

Ralph made Lionel take his hand off his shirt and took a step back. "Wait, how did he know about the vault?"

"He asked me the same thing, I told him that I was told in a dream. Then he went on and told me that he was a part of a secret organization known as The Suits who lurk in the outskirts of Toontown, their leader was told by an unknown source about the end of the world and how everyone is going to be thrown into a digital vault." Lied Lionel.

"Whoa! They sound AWSOME!" Barked Ralph.

"I know right?" said Lionel.

"That's not what happened, close but you've removed a bunch of the important details." said Jinx

"Yeah I know, but mine version was cooler." meowed Lionel.

Jinx rolled her eyes and sighed.

Okay that's enough, let's check up on Raven and 021805? Did I say his name right? Ah well it doesn't matter, onward with the story!

Raven had finally hooked up 024601 to her computer. "There we go, that should do it." she began to look at the files, she looked for the hazardous file but had no luck, she then looked at 024601 and said. "What's the file I'm looking for called?"

"I'll let you know when I see it." Said 024201.

"If you say so..." She looked back to the computer and continued to look though the files, as she was scrolling one caught her attention. "What's this?" She pointed to the screen.

024601 looked at the screen. "Oh don't mind that."

"The file name is all messed up almost as it's corrupted or not supposed to be here, it might be harmful." said Raven.

"Trust me, it's the _opposite _of harmful, in fact I wouldn't be still functioning without it." said 024601

Raven looked at him, "Wait, it's not supposed to be there AND it's the reason you're still alive? Now you got me interested!" Raven looked back to the computer, clicked on the file and began to examine it. "Huh, am I reading this right?"

The cog didn't look at the file and just spoke, "Yes, you are reading that file correctly."

"But this is imposable! Cogs are incapable of processing a joke into raw data, if attempted it just result in a fatal error! Why are you able to do this and not any of the other cogs?"

"Like you said, due to the odd file name it's clearly not suppose to be there." said 024601

"But that makes no sense! Something like that would have to be intentionally programmed in because, well you know, cogs can't laugh." Barked Raven.

"That's actually a common misconception, Us cog are fully capable of laughter but it's-"

"-Hold on a second, If you're capable of laughter then what cases the error?" Interrupted Raven.

"If you let me finish I'll explain."

"Sorry, continue."

"Anyways, as I was saying... Us cog are fully capable of laughter but it's more for mocking others." explained 024601.

"Oh I see, that makes sense! So basically what I think must have happened is that the file must have been duplicated and corrupted or something along those lines." said raven.

"That's what I figured."

"But wait, isn't there some sort of inspection test? How did you manage to get passed it?" Asked Raven.

"There was a screw-up at the factory where a ton of defective Skelecogs were shipped out by mistake, myself included."

Raven looked to the Lawbot confused. "Wait, you don't seem defective."

"I'm positive that I'm defective, I may have never been diagnosed but I have quite a few syncing errors and my feet are on the wrong legs. That's enough evidence to convince me that I am so."

Raven looked down at his feet. "Huh, what do you know."

"Enough about my flaws, let's get back to fixing the problem." said 024601.

"Right," Raven looked back to her computer and looked for the thing, took a bit but she finally found it. "Is this it?"

The lawbot looked at the computer screen. "Yes"

"Okay, just checking," raven opened the file and tried to edit it but was greeted by an error. "What the heck! Why isn't it letting me edit this file?" Barked Raven.

"You have to turn me off first." Said 024601.

Raven looked him. "How am I suppose to do that?"

He pointed to the switch on his chest.

"That's it?" asked raven.

024601 nodded.

"If you say so..." Raven leaned over and flipped the switch down and his LEDs went dark, she then proceeded to edit the file.

The Lawbot awoke.

Raven was standing in front of him. "Heya Seymour~"

The lawbot stood up. "Seymour?"

"That's the name I picked for you, like it?" Asked Raven.

"Hmm, It has I nice ring to it, I like it!" he said.

Raven jumped for joy. "Yay!"

"Fair warning though, If one of your toon friends crack any jokes about my name I can't held responsible for damage I may do to them." said Seymour.

"Don't worry, most of my friends are pretty mature, the only one who might make jokes is Ralph." said Raven.

"This 'Ralph' wouldn't happen to be a tall male sienna dog with brown arms would he?" Asked Seymour concerned.

"As a matter of fact yes, why do you ask?" asked Raven.

"Oh dear, just as I suspected. I asked because that _mutt _nearly murdered me, and by nearly I mean if I wasn't immune to gags I'd be dead, Oh and then soon after he posted the video on YouToon." Said Seymour.

"Oh my, that's terrible! I think I saw that video before, you were the Spin Doctor right?" asked Raven.

"That's correct." Said Seymour.

"Huh, you've really changed since then." said Raven.

"Not really, the only thing that's changed is that I've stepped up the corporate ladder." Said Seymour.

"Still, you went from not having a beak to having one and a size change, that must have been hard to adapt to." explained raven.

"Yes but let's drop the subject and focus on getting my shirt back on." He unplugged the wires that hooked him up to the computer then picks up on of his shirt parts.

"Yeah your right, we got _waaaay_ sidetracked." she picked up her screwdriver and began to put his shirt back on. A little bit later she finished putting Seymour's shirt back on and then they both headed outside_._


	12. Chapter 12 Time to leave

"There you are, I was waiting for you to come out, now you can explain to Ralph what Lionel's _friend_ really is." Said Jinx.

Raven looked at Lionel and chucked. "I'm glad you didn't tell him, that would NOT end well for him."

"End badly for _Ralph_, don't you end badly for the cog?" Asked Jinx.

"Nah, you'd probably run for your life, knowing your past with him and all." Stated Raven

"Wait, I know him?" asked Ralph.

Seymour growled then said, "Yes you do, You nearly killed me and then fled the scene before I could send you back to the Playground!"

"Wait, I've never _almost _killed any Legal Eagles, Are you sure you aren't mistaking me for some other toon?" asked Ralph.

"No I'm positive it was you, I wasn't a Legal Eagle when you and your toon friends made my light go black so I can understand why you don't recognize me." Said Seymour.

"Black light equals dead, but the only time I've seen that happened was with a Spin Doctor a few years back when I was filming a video with my friends, Are you saying that you're-"

"-That's right, I'm the 'Super Cog'." Said Seymour

Ralph stepped back, "That was you?! I thought you would be dead by now!"

"Of course it was me, also what do you mean you thought I'd be destroyed by now?! Clearly if the gags didn't work on me when you and your friends used them then why do you think they would work for anyone else?" Said Seymour.

"I don't know, all cogs usually end up dead at some point!" Barked Ralph.

Seymour gave the dog a cold glare.

Ralph let out a nervous chuckle. "Is the part where you try to kill me?"

"Lucky for you I'm going to postponing my revenge until after we leave the Tooniverse." Said Seymour.

Ralph sighed in relief.

"So now what?" asked Raven.

"Now, we watch the fireworks." Seymour pointed up to the sky.

Almost eminently after he said that the fireworks started and the gang looked up at them.

Once the fireworks finished Lionel noticed Nightmare Lionel in the corner of his eye, he turned and faced him and asked "How long have you been standing there?"

"I got here right before the fireworks started." said Nightmare Lionel.

Seymour walked up to Nightmare Lionel. "So you're real after all, I mean I can understand the whole dream thing but you actually being a living creature? Now that's fascinating."

"Oh please, that's nothing! I find that the fact that you're actually working with the toons more surprising, aren't cogs suppose to be mindless killers?" Asked Nightmare Lionel.

"What are you talking about?! Us cogs aren't killers, in fact not once have us cogs killed a toon, the same can't be said for the toons killing us cogs however. Us being mindless killers bent on world conquest is all just stereotype!" Stated Seymour.

"Oh, I didn't know, hard to clear fact from fiction without and real cogs in the Night Dimension." admitted Nightmare Lionel.

Seymour raised part of his unibrow. "Are you implying that there are counterfeit cogs in the dream world?"

"I wasn't implying, Wizeman _does _have Nightmaren Cogs. He really didn't have a say in making them though, some toons have nightmares about the cogs and them taking over so he _had _to recreate them and all the HQs for him to do his job." Explained Nightmare Lionel.

Jinx walked up to Nightmare Lionel. "hold on a second, are you by any chance refereeing to the mythological canine god of nightmares Wizeman?"

"Yes, that's him" Said Nightmare Lionel

"Ok first a cog joins our side then you're trying to tell me that old fairytale is real?! There is NO way this is real, this HAS to be a bad dream." Exclaimed Raven

"Remember that my programming is a little off compared to other cogs, but I can COMPLEATLY agree with this Wizeman guy being the 'God of Nightmares' being not true." Said Seymour.

"I'm not support to tell anyone this but Wizeman isn't really a god." Said Nightmare Lionel.

"He isn't? Then what is he?" Asked Jinx.

"From what I've heard he was once a normal guy until he had a run in with this one magic stone which made him transform into the beast he is today." Said Nightmare Lionel.

"Huh, I guess that kind of makes sense." Said Raven.

"Make sense? This is ToonTown Raven, nothing makes sense!" Exclaimed Ralph.

"Wizeman isn't from ToonTown, he's not even from the Tooniverse." Stated Nightmare Lionel.

"Then where is he from?" Asked Toon Lionel.

"Now is not the time or place to ask questions, we should really head out of ToonTown before the game servers shut down for good," Nightmare Lionel looked around. "Is this everyone?"

"Pretty much." Said Jinx

Garnet walked up the group "Hi guys, why are we all gathered here?"

Lionel looked to his doodle, "Garnet, we are going to Dreamland!"

"Dreamland? Don't you have to go to sleep to get there?" Asked Garnet.

"Normally yes but we've found to get there while awake, not only that but we are going to be living there from now on!" Said Toon Lionel.

Garnet wagged his tail then said "Whoa! That's Awesome!"

Nightmare Lionel looked down at Garnet. "Only one Doodle? They don't count as other toons you know, you can bring as many doodles as toons."

"Oh, well in that case..." Raven called for Lab Rat.

The orange Doodle ran up to Raven. "You rang?"

Garnet walked up to Lab Rat, "Dude we gotta get to Dreamland!"

Lab Rat tilted his head. "Um what?"

"We are literally heading to dreamland." Said Raven.

"Ok so NOW is everyone here?" Asked Nightmare Lionel.

"Looks like it." Said Ralph.

"Ok then, Let's get going-"

"Wait! Can I ride on you there?" Asked Lionel.

"Sure why not." Said Nightmare Lionel.

"Yay!" Lionel jumped onto his nightmaren counterpart's back.

"That looks so wrong..." Said Seymour.

"Hey, I'm just giving myself a piggyback ride" Said Nightmare Lionel

"Yeah, what other chance am I going to get to ride another version of myself." Said Normal Lionel.

Seymour groaned.

"Let's just go, onward my noble steed!" Lionel gently tapped his counterpart's leg and then they ran off into the portal and then soon the rest of the gang followed close behind.

The gang exits the portal and arrives in the dream world.


	13. Chapter 13 Toons Into Dreams

Toon Lionel looked around, "Whoa this place looks amazing!"

"I hope you don't mind me asking but where are we exactly?" asked Raven.

"We're in Maginaryworld , more specifically The Temple of Light." Said Nightmare Lionel.

"Wait you mean we are at _the _Temple of Light? How did you even get in here? I thought all nightmaren are forbidden to be here." Said Jinx.

"I used my epic parkour skills to make it to make it past the guards, also not _all _are forbidden to be here." Said Nightmare Lionel.

"Oh really? Name one." Said Jinx.

"I'm not sure if he counts but NiGHTS is allowed to be here." Said the Nightmaren.

"Wait, I read that NiGHTS died in a conflict between him and Wizeman, are you saying that he's somehow still alive?" Asked Jinx.

"Oh he's very much alive, just like Wizeman." Replied Nightmare Lionel.

"That didn't answer my question, Also what does Wizeman being still alive have to do with NiGHTS coming back from the dead?" Said Jinx.

Nightmare Lionel shrugged "I don't know, but I think Wizeman said that as long as fear and darkness still exists then him and his work can't be undone or something along those lines."

"Oh I see." Said Jinx.

"Hey where is this _Goddess of Dreams _you where talking about Lionel?" asked Raven.

"She is probably inside the temple," Lionel opened the door to the temple. "Let's go find her."

_The_ group followed Nightmare _Lionel entered the temple_ and were greeted by Illumina, but rather than her normal human-like appearance she was a pink colored cat with peach colored arms.

"There you are, I was worried something happened to you all." Said Illumina.

"We're fine, The portal just sent us outside the temple." Said Nightmare Lionel.

"That's a relief, I'm glad that everyone got here safely-" Illumina looked down and noticed toon Lionel. "-Lionel, why is your ToonTown counterpart here?"

"He's the friend I told you about!" Said Nightmare Lionel.

Illumina groaned, "It looks like I'm going to have to speak to Wizeman about this..."

"Oh no, please no! I don't want to die!" Whined Nightmare Lionel.

"Who said anything about you dying?" Asked Illumina

"I-" Before the nightmaren could finish his sentence the room filled with dark purple smoke.

Out smoke emerged Wizeman, and like Illumina he too was an animal, only he was a gray dog rather than a pink cat. "You called?"

"Yes, I need you to du-"

One of Wizeman's eyes spots Lionel. "-Lionel! What are you doing out of your lair?!"

"Master Wizeman I can explain!" yelped the nightmaren.

"King Lionel I am truly disappointed in you, you should know better than to sneak off like that, especially when there was only one more day of your punishment." Said Wizeman.

"_King_ Lionel? I thought your name just Lionel, why didn't you bother to tell me your full name?" asked the royal blue cat.

"Huh?," Wizeman looked over to Toon Lionel. "What are _you _doing here?"

"That's why I've called you here, I need you to Dualize both of the Lionels together to prevent any unbalance in Maginaryworld." Said Illumina

"That's easier said than done, 2nd level nightmaren aren't designed with that ability, another thing worth noting is that I'm going to have to confiscate his Ideya in order to be able to even _attempt_ such a procedure." Said Wizeman

"You know very well that one doesn't need to lose their Ideya to Dualize, you just want his Ideya so you can use it agents Nightopia." Said Illumina

"While both of those statements may be true you have to remember that this is going to be long term, you DO remember the affects that dark magic has on one's Idyea don't you?" Asked Wizeman.

Illumina sighed. "How could I forget..."

"What's this Ideya thing? I would like to know before I lose mine." Asked Lionel.

"Don't worry it's not THAT important." Said Wizeman.

"He's lying Lionel don't listen to him! Giving him your ideya is like selling him your soul! " protested Jinx.

"That doesn't answerer my question, what is it and why is it so important?" Asked Lionel.

"Ideya are round, colored crystal-like orbs that grants one control over their dreams, there are five types, the Yellow Ideya of Hope, the Green Ideya of Growth, the Blue Ideya of Intelligence, the White Ideya of Purity and last but certainly not least there is the Red Ideya of Courage. Red Ideya is extremely uncommon and is the only type of Ideya nightmaren can't steal, in fact there is only one person in all of Maginaryworld who _can _steal it is Wizeman." Explained Illumina.

"Ah, I get it. I don't think I'm going to need it if I'm going to become half Nightmaren, It might hold my powers back or something like that." Said Lionel.

"Very well then, everyone who isn't Lionel may you please may you exit the temple. Dark magic is hazardous and deadly for mortals to be around." Said Wizeman.

Everyone but Illumina did as told.

"You too Illumina..." Said Wizeman.

"No, i'm not leaveing you alone with the Precioustone! We both know it's power and It's my my sworn duty to protect it from haveing it's power from falling into the wrong hands, those hands being yours." said Illumina.

Wizeman groaned. "Fine, just stay out of my way."

Illumina flew up to the Precioustone and used her wings and body to protect it.

"Lionel, you know what you have to do." Said Wizeman.

King Lionel looked to his master and nodded in agreement, then he turned to face his counterpart, without warning he dashed at him and slashed him in the chest with his long ice-blue claws.

The cat collapsed onto the floor bleeding but not before the four crystal-like orbs emerged from his body.

Illumina looked over to Lionel, "I think that was a bit over the top, he's hardly breathing."

Wizeman looked down at the toon. "He'll live..."

King Lionel stepped closer to Lionel, he looked to Wizeman and said "I'm ready when you are master."

Wizeman focused all six of his eyes on the felines, using his magic he did as he was told to do.

Once the smoke cleared it revealed the now fused Lionel, not much was changed about him however.

"Now that's over with shouldn't you two get going?" Asked Illumina

Both Lionel and Wizeman end up speaking at the same time and they say two different things making neither of them understandable.

"Please, one person at a time!" Said Illumina.

Wizeman glared at Lionel, "Lionel it's rude to talk over someone, especially if it's me."

"Sorry master, I didn't know you were going to be the one speaking, you never give any cues." apologized Lionel.

"Of course I was going to talk, I'm always the one to talk." Said Wizeman.

Lionel lowered his head in shame.

"I really want to know what was so important that you had to speak even though her question was clearly directed at me." Said Wizeman

"I said that I shouldn't leave before I can explain to my friends that I have to work for you now." Said Wizeman.

"He does have a valid reason, I mean they might end up looking for him and end up getting themselves killed." Said Illumina

"This concerns me how?" Asked Wizeman.

"Because you'll be the one held responsible for their deaths. They are looking for YOUR nightmaren after all, and you know very well that you aren't allowed to kill Visitors who are in Maginaryworld while they're awake, even if it's indirect. Another thing worth noting is they're only going to be staying here until their game goes back online, once it's back then they have to be returned back to their world _unharmed_." Explained Illumina.

"That information would have been to know ahead of time, but _no_ instead all you tell me is that I have to come here as soon as possible **and** that I have to look like a stupid canine, that's not very professional of you Illumina and you should be ashamed of yourself." Said Wizeman.

"Yeah I admit, I probably should have told you a bit more information but I was more concerned with their being two of Lionel at the time." Said Illumina

"So, is this the part where I get my friends and tell them?" Asked Lionel.

"Yes, get them posthaste." Said Illumina.

Lionel nodded and ran outside.

"Guys come inside, I need to tell you all something." Said Lionel.

As soon as Raven noticed Lionel's wound re ran up to him and tried to take off his shirt.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Exclaimed Lionel.

Raven managed to get Lionel's shirt off, "I'm trying to save your life!" she used his shirt to stop the bleeding. "There, that should do it."

"What happened, Did Wizeman lash out at you or something?" Asked Jinx.

"There is blood on his paw, perhaps he did this to himself." Said Seymour.

"Don't be silly, I've known Lionel for years and he'd NEVER do that." Said Ralph.

"Actually Seymour's right, It's hard to explain but yes I did slash myself." Said Lionel.

"Why did you have to do that Lionel?" asked Jinx.

"It was the only way I could remove my Ideya." Said Lionel.

"Couldn't Wizeman do that without any physical harm?" Asked jinx.

"Yes but he wanted me to do the task from day one but I messed that up and ended up telling everyone about Disney's plan and the rest is history." Said Lionel.

"Ah, so that's how this adventure began." Said Seymour.

"Yep, now let's head into the temple so I can tell you the important thing." said Lionel.

"Um, Lionel?"

"Yes Raven?" meowed Lionel.

Raven took Lionel's shirt off of his wound and held it out, "I don't think this blood is going to come out..."

"I'm not going to need it anymore so it doesn't matter." Said Lionel.

"So wait, you're going to be running around shirtless from now on?" Asked Ralph.

"Pretty much, it's not that big a deal really, it's not like I'm going pantsless like Reala." Said Lionel

"So what I do with this?" asked Raven.

"You should probably hold onto it" Said Lionel.

Raven nods and together the gang enters the Temple of Light.

"So what is it you need to tell us Lionel?" Asked Jinx.

"Now that I'm part nightmaren I have a lot of responsibilities and because of them I won't be able to see you guys often, or at all, it all depends." Said Lionel.

"Awwww, I'll miss you Lionel." whined Ralph.

Garnet ran up to Lionel and hugged his leg.

Lionel picked up his doodle and hugged him, "I'll miss you most of all Garnet." the nightmaren began to cry.

Garnet whimpered and then licked Lionel, trying to cheer him up.

Seymour stepped forward, "Don't cry Lionel, you made a great sacrifice for us to get here safely and I assure you we'll be strong," the cog looked to the toons. "You _will _be strong right?"

The toons nod.

Lionel wiped away his tears and set down Garnet. "Thank, I needed that."

"Before we depart, there's something I must ask you Illumina." Said Wizeman.

"And what would that be?" Asked Illumina.

"Well seeing how the Visitor is now under my control that would mean I also have the right to have his Ideya correct?"

"Like I said earlier, the toons need to be in perfect condition if and when their game returns, I know the player won't like her toon being disobedient to her commands. So in short, no" Said Illumina.

Wizeman growled a bit. "This is all SparkleWolf404's fault, if she didn't make a Toon of my Nightmaren in the first place then I wouldn't have to deal with this mess! I'm going to have to give her a real stern talking to..." he looked to his nightmaren. "let's get going Lionel."

Lionel looked to his master and nodded.

With a wave of his hand both him and Lionel were gone.

Illumina flew away from the stone and approached the toons "Well now that that out of the way I should probably get you settled in, I'll come and have NiGHTS-" in to group of toon Seymour caught her attention. "Hey you!"she pointed at the Lawbot.

"Yes?"

"Are you by any chance an actual Cog?" Asked Illumina.

"Of course, why do you ask?" Said Seymour.

"That's what I was afraid of, I thought you were just a hacker who had a bad run-in with Wizeman. I'm going to have to have to send you back to Toontown..." Said Illumina.

"What! Why?!" Asked Seymour.

"You should know, I'm doing this so you won't try to take over Maginaryworld. I alreddy have to deal with Wizeman and his nightmaren, having to deal with cogs AND Nightmaren is too much for me to handle." Said Illumina.

"Oh come on! You're really THAT concerned about me?! I'm not even that powerful, I'm only level 10 and that's _nothing! _And even if I _was_ max level and rank my power would be _nothing _compared to yours! Another thing, what made you think that I wanted to take over your world anyway? I mean yes us cogs WERE trying to take over ToonTown but that's only because it's what we are built to do, and seeing how their aren't any higher level cogs to boss me around I'm not going to even try, not that I wanted to. Also why are you going to send _me_ back out off all the group, everyone else are oil thirsty killers! Your logic there is flawed. Also sending me back would be like a death sentence, I snuck out of Lawbot HQ without permission, the punishment for that is extremely strict. Seriously though, I thought you were suppose to be the **good** ruler..."

"Hey! I'm no killer!" Barked Lab Rat.

Seymour looked to the doodle. "Oh Please, it's Doodles like you who were responsible for Operation Storm Sellbot!"

"I hate to side with the Cog but he's right, The way he worded it made it sound almost like something Wizeman would do." Stated Jinx.

"I..." Illumina was speechless, she didn't know what to say. After thinking a bit she finally found a response. "I did not know cogs were capable of doing more the preprogrammed functions and had their own opinions. My knowledge of Cogs is limited, what I do know is completely based off ToonTown Online's official descriptions. I hope you can forgive me for this misunderstanding."

"I can't believe someone who claims to a Goddess knows so little about us, Isn't it your job to know about _all_ creatures?" Asked Seymour.

Illumina rubbed her neck nervously. "Sort of, It's my job to know their best interests. The reason I don't know about Cogs is because they're robot and are incapable of dreaming, let alone sleeping. Toons dreaming about cogs is out of the question, we both know your kind isn't on good terms with them. Wizeman on the other hand I'm sure knows a lot more then I do seeing how toons tend to have nightmares about the cogs and their plans."

Seymour groaned.

"Enough about that, I see that it's bothering you. Let's get back on the main topic, I've called for NiGHTS to come and pick you guys up. He's going to take you guys to the ToonTown section of Maginaryworld, which is where you'll be staying." Said Illumina.

"Oh cool! When is she coming?" Asked Jinx.

"He should be here soon." Said Illumina.

Not long after she said that there was a knock on the temple's door.

"That must be him." Illumina flew up to the door and greeted him.

"Hello Illumina." NiGHTS took a bow.

"Please, come inside" Illumina motioned her inside.

NiGHTS entered the temple.

"NiGHTS I need you to take these toons to the ToonTown section of Nightopia." Said Illumina.

"Sure!" NiGHTS flew up to the toons. "Are you ready to go?"

The group nodded.

"Okay then, let's get flying." Said NiGHTS.

"Um do we LOOK like we can fly?" Asked Raven rather sternly.

NiGHTS looked to Illumina. "You didn't explain to them about their Ideya?"

"I did, but I was a tat vague. All I said was that it grants them control over their dreams but i wasn't being that specific." Said Illumina.

"Wait is she saying we can basically do whatever we want with the power of our Ideya?" Asked Ralph.

"Pretty much" Said NiGHTS.

"Sweeeeeet! Now let's see, how do we fly again?" Ralph thought for a moment. "Oh wait I remember! We need faith, trust and," Ralph pulled out some pixie dust and sprinkled it on everyone. "PIXIE DUST!~ There we go, now everyone can fly."

"Um Ralph, when did you get that gag? That's a **really **high level gag, and I know you wouldn't have the patience to level your Toon-Up that high." Asked Raven.

"This is a dream remember? I can do whatever I want, whenever I want." Replied Ralph.

"Okay so now that that's out of the way, let's get going like NiGHTS said." Said Jinx.

The group nodded in agreement.

Seymour opened his propeller.

NiGHTS looked to Seymour. "Are you a cog?!"

"Yeah but don't worry, I'm with the toons." Said Seymour.

"He's telling the truth NiGHTS." Said Illumina.

"If you say so Illumina." Said the purple jester.

Ralph flew up in the air and began to hover. "Let's go!"

_The group took flight and flew off._

There you have it, that's the story. The moral of this story is that long as our memories exists in the hearts of the players, then I... and all the toons of Toontown... shall never be erased..., We will always live in your hearts as long as you believe. And who knows, maybe Disney will make ToonTown return? But until then our only hope of returning is you guys, the players. Toons of the world UNITE!


End file.
